Future in the Cards
by Sunny SNSD
Summary: In an act of boredom, Ace decides to play a card game that tells the future of any two people. AcexLuna. In dedication to our beloved Yuki Minamoto


**This is a surprise and in dedication for the wonderful author Yuki Minamoto!**

**Yuki is always the person who makes sure to review a story and always gives helpful advice. She's also a great Beta Reader.**

**She's one of the reasons the FFType-0 community has grown so much!**

**So I think we can all agree she's pretty awesome!**

**This is an AcexLuna oneshot. Its pretty fluffy :3**

**Other implied pairings are also included, and so is my OC Knight.**

**Hope you enjoy Yuki, This is for you~~ ;)**

* * *

><p>Ace sighed.<p>

He was bored. No. Beyond bored. Kurasame was rambling once again, and about the exact same topic they have been talking about for a week.

Luckily, the window was open and a breeze rolled in. Ace was thankful for it, the small gust calming him and feeling good against his pale skin.

Leaning back he heard the door open, then close. Turning around, the blond saw a MOOGLE drift in. Specifically, Class Zero's MOOGLE.

Seeing the floating creature, Kurasame stopped his lecture, and turned to it.

"Message for you, Kupo!" The MOOGLE said flipping in the air.

It flew next to Kurasame's ear and whispered something. Said teacher's eyes widened and he nodded. Turning his attention to the class once again, he regarded them strictly.

"Something has come up. I'll be gone for a few minutes. You're free to talk, but DO NOT get out of your seats." He turned to his green companion. "Make sure they follow the rules, as usual."

Tonberry saluted him, watching his beloved friend leave through the doors. The MOOGLE following behind him closely.

A little too close.

Tonberry suddenly had the urge to stab the MOOGLE in it's sleep.

Ace, seeing the teacher leave, sighed in relief.

As the class started to chat freely. Ace decided to bring out his cards, shuffling them. After about a few minutes he once again, was taken over by boredom. His eyes started to wander the class, looking at his fellow classmates

Glancing at each and every member of class(with his gaze lingering for a few seconds on a certain silver-haired, sleeping girl), an idea started to form in his head.

He decided to play a game.

It was a game he remembered from his childhood that Mother had taught him, when he first became enamored by the mysteriousness cards hold and was chosen by them. A game that would tell the future of two people, no matter what it was or who they were.

It wasn't exactly true, nor accurate for a normal person who played. But Ace had a feeling that for him, a person blessed in magic, it would be different.

He first used a duplication spell, making an exact copy of his deck. Then he shuffled both decks, and placed them side by side.

Each number and symbol had different meanings paired together.

Clubs usually had something to do with luck, wealth or prosperity.

Hearts usually had something to do with relationships. Be it romantic, friendship, or family

Spades usually had many meanings. Ranging from adventure, to humor, to goals, etc. It all depended on what number it was paired with.

And the numbers on the cards determined what each symbol meant specifically.

Writing down his classmates' names in random order on a sheet of paper, he closed his eyes, and put two of his fingers on random places of the paper.

Opening his eyes, he saw the first two people on the list that his fingers had been placed on.

Trey and Cinque.

Looking to his left he saw the two chatting away at something. Trey was one of the few people who talked to Cinque often, as most tended to stay away from her due to her odd habits.

However the two were as chatty as can be and highly enjoyed talking to one another, rambling endlessly both inside and outside of class, when given the chance.

Ace then turned to his two decks and chose the first card atop of each one.

The Five of Clubs and the Three of Hearts.

Ace smiled. He knew that him playing this game would have special outcomes. How else would he coincidentally get five and three, Cinque and Trey's assigned numbers respectively.

Remembering what it meant, he once again had a smile on his face. The Five of clubs meant good luck, while the Three of Hearts meant a relationship.

They'd have good luck in their relationship. Ace chuckled, wondering whether it meant romantically or friendly.

He had a slight feeling it was the former.

He repeated the procedure and ended up with two other names and two other cards.

Nine and Knight.

The Nine of Hearts and the Ten of Spades

Once again the students' respective number.

The Nine of Hearts meant a long standing relationship. The Ten of Spades meant a humorous tone would follow them, overshadowing any sorrow that would follow as well.

They would have a long relationship, with much humor to come with it.

Ace stared at Nine and Knight, who were yelling across the room to each other, due to not being able to stand from their seats. And being too lazy to really get up in the first place.

They were cracking jokes left and right, teasing Eight for "being good with his hands" due to his martial artist status. Seven and Jack were chuckling at him too, and decided to join in on the teasing.

He turned once again back to his cards. Doing the process once again.

King and Queen.

With the King and the Queen. This forced him to draw one more card, going by the rules that's stated that The King and Queen go with each other in tandem.

He drew the Two of Clubs.

The King and Queen meant an unbreakable bond, one that will overcome any obstacles together. The Two of Clubs meant prosperity would happen within that bond, blooming to something more.

'What a good draw' Ace thought

He looked at the said King and Queen of the class. They were in a quiet corner of the room. Speaking in low voice. Or rather Queen was, King was listening.

King was often Queen's go-to man. Whether it was business, strategy, or just plain having someone to speak to, she would always have King as her first choice.

In the moments of craziness that over took the class, or when things went wrong (as usual), Queen would sometimes burst out of anger, ranting to King about how he was 'The only sane person in this class!' King never showed any signs of being annoyed with this and would just calmly listen, offering any comfort or advice she needed.

Ace now decided to move on to the next two. Closing his eyes tightly he once again he picked two people randomly.

Once he opened his eyes, his heart skipped a beat.

Ace and Luna

He whipped his head around behind him, looking at the said girl. Luna was sleeping, as usual, her face content, her hair shining in the sun from the open window.

'Gorgeous'

Ace turned around after that thought, and moved his hand toward the two decks anxiously.

Luck apparently decided to stop being on his side, for when he almost touched the cards a rather strong breeze rolled in.

The top two cards, and only the top two mysteriously flew away , landing somewhere behind him.

'Shit!' He internally cursed his luck. Standing up from his seat he started to move from his spot.

Until a knife zoomed past him, embedding itself against the wall.

Ace's eyes widened, and he stared at Tonberry with fear.

Tonberry motioned downwards with his paw, his eyes glinting dangerously.

Ace immediately sat down, his face pale from the near decapitation.

Once he did however he noticed the class had stopped all.

Queen had stopped speaking to King.

Trey and Cinque had lowered to a whisper, not willing to stop their conversation.

Cater had stopped taking apart and tinkering with her gun, quickly putting it back together at record speed.

Nine had propped his legs up on the table, and sent a knowing glance to Knight, who smirked in turn and motioned to wards Eight, then making another rather sexual motion with her hands. Nine smirked a toothy smirk and chuckled.

Deuce was massaging Eight's shoulder in order to calm the red- faced teen as well as keep him from beating Seven, Knight, Jack, and Nine.

Sice stopped creating more rips in her cape with her pocket knife.

Rem and Machina had stopped working on their homework together.

Luna was still sleeping, but now stirred a bit, and opened her blue orbs.

Kurasame had walked in; everyone was now quiet, all eyes pasted to their teacher.

Kurasame cast his eyes on the class.

"I trust no one had misbehaved." He glanced at the knife in the wall."Or almost everyone?"

Ace blushed, but didn't say anything.

"Well let's continue on with our lesson: Avoiding enemy-tracing Missiles. Please take out your "Missile Training for Dummies" workbook."

* * *

><p>After class Ace gathered his materials, ready to leave the class.<p>

"Here are your cards."

Ace turned around at the voice finding Luna, her face blank, holding out two faced-down cards.

"Oh! Thanks." Ace beamed, quickly taking the cards and shoving them in his deck without a second thought.

Luna smiled slightly and turned around ready to walk out.

"Wait!" Ace called

Luna turned around, slight surprise etched in her face.

"Would you…..would you like to have lunch with me? Y'know in the courtyard outside."

Luna tilted her head, her face still blank.

Ace started stuttering, fearing rejection"I-I mean it's great weather outside! And, uh, it's quiet as well. And calm and-"

"Okay."

Ace stared at the snow haired teen, as if he hadn't heard her quick reply "What?"

"I said okay" The blue-eyed girl said slowly making sure he heard.

Ace blinked. Then gave a toothy grin.

"Alright! Let's go then"

Walking out the classroom with Luna behind him, he didn't see the small smile that made its way up to her face.

He also didn't see the two cards he had hastily shoved in his pockets.

Two Aces...

Together Forever...


End file.
